I'd come for you, Bella
by karu0792
Summary: Based off of the song by Nickelback! I own nothing! Set after BD. Edward and Bella spend some quality time together and race to their meadow, Bella briefly disappears and Edward, of course, overreacts...chaos ensues... lots-o-fluff!


I'd come for you, Bella

(Edwards POV)

Bella was out with the rest of the family hunting, i was left watching Nessie. She could have been 10 or 11, but she always found something to do and needed to be supervised, and Jake was unavailable at the time we planned to leave; pack business. i didn't mind, she's my daughter, i just wish Bella stayed as well. We never were 100% when we were apart... We made the family mad because we waited as long as they allowed before we parted, and as they were leaving and Bella was pulling away i kept thinking "just one more moment", and she showed me that she thought the same.

"just one more moment

that's all that's needed

like wounded soldiers

in need of healing

time to be honest

this time I'm pleading

please don't dwell on it

cause i didn't mean it"

ness reminded me so much of her mother, and then at the same time so little. her eyes were exact replicas of Bella's old eyes, that's why i have such a hard time not giving her her way. because when she looks up at me with pleading eyes and when she says 'please daddy, please?' i cant help but to look back on those days when she was human, when i left her, i cant help but remember Bella's eyes when i said the words 'i don't want you any more' they tore at me when i said that, and then when she believed it! my mouth nearly drop, i nearly broke down. did she really not care enough that she would think i didn't lover her? i must have been deep into my thoughts because when i suddenly saw myself, looking depressed and weak, i nearly gasped. i looked down at Nessie, my daughter. "do i really look like that?" i asked her amusedly

"mayyyybe" she smiled and span around looking at the door, jake was driving down the driveway, she and i could clearly here it "jakes here!!!" she exclaimed happily

"yes, the mutts here" i said, a little of my anger towards him leaked into my voice. it still bothered me that he imprinted on my daughter.

"calm down Edward, you know he wont do anything." laughed a magical voice from the back door

"Bella" i breathed and i smiled "what are you doing here? i thought you were hunting?" i said, but it came out as a question

"well, i thought I'd fetch our wolffy friend so you and i could hunt together, now is that so wrong? is it so wrong to want to be near you at all times of the day?" she laughed at it but it made me think back to my thoughts just a few minutes earlier. had i interpreted her reaction back then wrong? i could tell that the words she just said were true, we spent all of our time together, and when we were apart it was like going through withdrawal. "Edward?" Bella's beautiful life broke into my thoughts

"yes, love?" i answered back

"are you ok? what's wrong?" Bella's voice was laced with worry, why? did i sound like i felt?

"what do you mean?" i asked, my voice sounded confused, ness had left the room, she was hanging out with Jake right now

"you sound so... guilty" Bella said fluidly walking over to me and sat next to me placing her hand on my knee and leaning her head onto my shoulder. "tell me... what's wrong?"

"do you really forgive me?" i asked aloud, i instantly felt another wave of guilt flew over me, why did i have to remind her of then

"..." she was quiet for a second, i looked over at her, her face was calculating "forgive you for what?"

"for.... back then, before..." realization hit her face

"i can't believe i said

I'd lay our love on the ground

but it doesn't matter cause

i made it up, forgive me now

and every day i spend away

my souls inside out

gotta be some way

that i can make it up

to you now, some how

by now you know that"

"Edward! i forgave you long ago!" Bella's voice was sad and disbelief was leaked into it as well

"i still cant believe i said-" i stopped, i looked up to Bella she wasn't looking at me, she was taking deep unnecessary breaths

"Edward... what made you think about this?" Bella's voice was quiet as she said this. but she knew i could hear her

"nothing" i said quickly, i knew this was a subject that was extremely unstable for us

"well... let- lets go hunting" Bella tried to sound excited, and the tension didn't seem to break

"mommy! daddy! come see Jake!" Renesmee's voice was laced with laughter and the tension broke, Bella and i ran over to see Jacob trying, unsuccessfully, to take a large complex swing set with a bow on it off of the roof of his car. it looked hilarious. Jake was bending backwards awkwardly, trying to keep his balance and hold up the swing set at the same time

"Jake, what did you do?" my wife asked laughing while she helped him put it on the ground

"acted on impulse" Jake laughed "i saw this and knew ness would love it"

"well you were right!" ness said hugging him again

i walked over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her, she leaned her head on my shoulder, then looked up at me "don't we have plans?" she smiled playfully

"yes, i believe we do" i said and we ran into the forest. Bella ran a little ahead of me in span around so we were running backwards

"im going to go on ahead, there seems to be a mountain lion in the area, you coming?" the smile was still in her voice

"of course." i smiled too

"then hurry up" she smiled again, span around and began sprinting ahead of me

"oh so its a race is it?" i called to her as i too sped up

"maybe, if i win!" Bella sped up again

"to our spot then!" i called back and made a swift turn, i knew a short cut, and i heard her call back

"hey!" she called surprised at first "fine! I'll see you there!" her voice faded

i arrived at our spot in the meadow and waited, i had won the race, as always, but where was Bella? she was normally here seconds after me, steaming over how she had lost. perhaps she found that mountain lion that she had wanted? i worried anyway. i waited quite a bit longer it had been 20 minutes! i ran around the surrounding area, she hadn't even come near the meadow, i followed my own scent back to where it met hers, and i followed her scent. she had indeed found, and eaten, that mountain lion and continued on in the direction of our meadow.

"where is she?" i said aloud as i continued to follow her scent it stopped suddenly at a fork in the path, as if she had stopped i continued about four meters down the side of the path that lead to our spot. nothing. i began to worry now, more than before, i was losing my cool. i turned around and went down the other road, and the result shocked me. Bella's scent was mixed with another scent, another unknown scent. it was closer to jakes scent so i flipped out my phone and called Jacob

"hello?" Jake answered "what's up Edward?"

"get over here dog, Bella's missing, and it has something to do with something with a scent like yours" i snapped then hung up. Jake arrived ten minutes later, in his wolf form

'what's wrong Edward?' he asked in his mind sniffing around

"keep sniffing dog, does it have anything to do with your pack?" i snapped at him "and where's Renesmee?"

'no, its not my pack' he thought 'and she's taken care of Alice is watching her' and he raced down the second path, with me right behind. 'it could be that new pack'

"I'd come for you

no one but you

yes id come for you

but only if you told me to

id fight for you

id lie its true

give my life for you

you know I'll always come for you"

i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and i answered it with out looking at the caller ID "yes?" i asked in a rush

"Edward?" i heard Bella's voice and stopped

"Bella? where are you?" i asked, Jake had stopped and stayed near me

she laughed and i was confused "i was just about to ask you the same thing! I've been waiting here for 10 minutes!" i could hear her sigh of relief "if you were looking for me im sorry, i found that mountain lion and i met up with one of the pack, or he seemed like it, he said he knew Sam. but he thought of me as a threat at first and brought me to the rest of the patrol. thank god Sam was leading it today!" this time i breathed the sigh of relief

"gee dog, i thought you said it was a new pack?" i spat

'there is a new pack, but they don't live around here, they were visiting Sam's pack, he hadn't told me when they left, i thought it could be them, i don't recognize the scent, Sam has yet to tell me of any new members' Jake was just as confused as myself.

"i was blindfolded

but now im seeing

my mind was closing

now im believing"

i ran to the clearing after that and saw Bella, sitting in a tree just inside the meadow playing with her cell phone. she looked up and saw me, proceeding by jumping from the tree a large smile on her face. i ran to her and took her into my arms, kissing her passionately. she began to kiss me back, i could feel a jolt of electricity surge through me. we pulled apart, both of us breathless

"wow Edward, that was... amazing" she said to me, as she leaned into hug me, she rested her head on my chest

"i thought i lost you there" i said "you scared me"

"im sorry, i didn't mean to make you worry, i didn't think it had been that long really, i may have savored that mountain lion and deer a little to much" she laughed a bit

"you got a deer too?" i asked

"i was still thirsty" she answered simply "and there was a heard near by" im sure she would have been blushing at this point

"you, love, are the only one that could scare me like that, and you seem to have a knack for it" i laughed, she had a knack for making me do a lot of things, that would not happen with anyone else, she could make me spill my guts about every thought and feeling I've ever had.

"i finally know just what it means

to let someone in

to see the side of me

that no one knows, or ever will

so if your ever lost and

find yourself all alone

id search forever

just to bring you home

here and now

this i vow

by now you know that"

we sat in the clearing in a comfortable silence for a good while longer when Bella asked "what if i hadn't called you when i did?"

"i would have done ANYTHING to find you" i answered truthfully "i would have followed your scent or that different scent all the way to that boy you met and i would have asked him about you and if he wasn't truthful, if he had hurt you or thought about you wrongly..." i was seething now just thinking about anything bad that could have happened to the love of my existence.

"shhh, Edward, calm down, nothing happened its ok" she cooed in my ear "im still breathing, " she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "you over react so much i swear" she laughed "you'll give your self a heart attack" she joked and smiled

"I'd come for you

no one but you

yes id come for you

but only if you told me to

id fight for you

id lie its true

give my life for you

you know I'll always come for you

you know I'll always come for you

no matter what gets in my way

as long as there's still life in me

no matter what remember

you know I'll always come for you"

"i love you Bella." i said kissing her gently

"i love you too, Edward, I'd do anything for you" she sighed

"the feeling is mutual love." i said back "i think ness is missing us by now maybe we should-" i began

"no, ness has Jake and Alice is probably there by now" she began "lets stay here" she purred this time and pushed me backwards, so i was laying down, she laid down next to me then rolled on top of me, she leaned her head down and kissed me

"i like this idea" i growled playfully at her and rolled over so i was on top and began kissing her passionately like before

yes, I'd come for you

no one but you

yes id come for you

but only if you told me to

and id fight for you

id lie its true

give my life for you

you know I'll always come for you

no matter what gets in my way

as long as there's still life in me

no matter what remember

you know I'll always come for you

Bella and i were there for what seemed like a few, too short, minutes, when we were actually there for a few hours, we had made love, because we were lost in the passion of everything. at the moment were staring at the stars, comfortable in each others arms. i thought to my self, how did i get so lucky as to end up with this angel? how did i get so lucky to have my family? my daughter? even Jake? although he did stink and was a nuisance i couldn't think of anyone who would treat my daughter better in the future and he was technically immortal, if he phased often enough. i thought, is there some greater power out there that thought i deserved this wonderful perfect life? i knew i would never find out, but i could still think about it. even after every sin i had committed, almost all but adultery, which undeniably would never EVER happen, did this higher power, whether it was god, or gods, truly believe i deserved this? if so, im glad they did i couldn't be any happier than at this point in my existence, which also undeniably would never end. i would truly run across the world through oceans a thousand times if it meant i could stay with Bella forever, i would fight the Volturi by myself, the whole lot of them, if it meant i could be with Bella and ness; but i didn't need to i already had Bella forever, and ness for however long she wished to stick around. which i desperately hoped would be forever, but i knew one day she would leave

"I'd crawl across this world for you

do anything you want me to

no matter what remember

you know I'll always come for you

you know I'll always come for you"

Bella truly is my life, and Renesmee a huge part of it. i love them more than anything else on this planet, more than i love myself, my father, mother and siblings put together, i still love Bella and Renesmee more. and this would never change. i loved them more than anyone on the planet too. Jake and i would undoubtedly have a fight about it in the near future, over who loved ness more, but he knew i did, despite him having imprinted on her, but i knew that soon ness would leave the nest to live with Jake, i could live with this. but the one person, who i could say anything too, would do anything for, could not live one day without is Bella. she is my life and without her i am an empty shell i knew this from first hand experience and hopefully would never have to feel that pain, as if everything was being ripped out of me put back in order and then ripped out again, and again.

i am so happy to know that she loves me as i love her. that for as long as we both shall live we will love each other. i was willing to wager that as long as Bella and i were together, we would live until the earth itself began to rot, until the sun eventually exploded, until the next planet humans inhabit is burnt to a crisp by the new star that we will call 'the sun'. im willing to wager that we will live until the human race dies out, and long after that.


End file.
